slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch of Wither
The Witch of Wither is a ghost like phantom, and she later becomes a protagonist after witnessing the error of her ways. She is the rival of Blue Demon. Appearance Wither is a ghost like phantom with a tail slowly fading and inking away. She has shiny and glimmering white eyes, and she has long, black hair. She is relatively skinny and she appears to be wearing some sort of dress. Personality Before Wither became a protagonist, she served as a partner of Blue Demon. She had a sadistic, violent, and cruel behavior. She would kill victims by luring them by flirting with them. Most victims would be blinded by her beautiful appearance, and so the victim would be hypnotized. Wither would then lead them into Blue Demon’s castle, where Blue Demon would find the victim, and then kill them. But then, Wither saw the error of her ways, and so then she decided to become good. She is now powerful, protective, brave, nice, and kind. She acts as a mother figure towards her friends, family, and allies. Behavior Wither is a goddess, and so she behaves as a mother figure towards her allies. She has incredible abilities, and she has outstanding beauty. Powers & Abilites Slaughter Wither has a knife equipped in one of her pockets on her dress, and so when she feels threatened, she will use it to defend herself. She will even kill people with it, but only if it is necessary. Wither of Decay Wither has potions that she can summon at any time, and so if she spawns them, she can throw them at the victim, and the victim will rot and decay in a matter of minutes. However, if they do survive, they will be left with a curse of permanent blindness. Teleportation Wither can teleport to far and unusual places in a matter of seconds. This is incredibly useful for when Wither faces an out of this world enemy. Time Traveling Wither has an ability to stop time, and she can even travel to the past and the future. This can be used to prevent something from happening. Flight Wither can fly, and she can also leap from place to place. Wither is also able to withstand cavern pressure. Invisibility Wither can turn invisible so other people don’t see her. This can also be useful for a though enemy. Inhuman Strength Wither can lift up to 9000 pounds, so this is basically considered the best power on this list because she is able to smash anybody to bits and pieces. Inhuman Speed Wither can run up to hundreds of miles at a time. Extreme Blood Loss and Lifesteal Wither is able to make any and everybody bleed profusely, leaving them to die from blood loss. She can also scare the victim so hard that their soul literally jumps from out of their body. Trivia * TWoW is short for The Witch of Wither. * TWoW is a protagonist and antagonist. Gallery Category:Older Sibling Category:Goddess Category:Non-Infected Category:Non-Teletubbys Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist